


Forever It Is

by mindingmybusiness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, idk i just think this is kinda cute, no plot whatsoever only porn for u thirsty h0es
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmybusiness/pseuds/mindingmybusiness
Summary: «Niall told me you were out with Eleanor today», he mumbled.«You still on that? You know there’s nothing there, it’s just for PR, you know that baby», Louis assured him as he started playing with Harry’s hair.«Yeah, I guess I just... Fuck», he started and looked desperately at Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 27





	Forever It Is

**Author's Note:**

> hi this idea came to mind while listening to Fuck U Betta - Neon Hitch, and i watch freddieismyqueen on youtube so u’know :’)

Louis woke up at fucks know what time to harry stumbling into his room on their tour bus. Drunk. 

Harry stumbled around until he sat down at the bed next to Louis and gave him a sad, yet crooked smile. 

«Hi you», he said as Louis sat up in bed.  
«Hi», Louis answered. «What’re you doing here? We have early rehersals tomorrow and you should’ve been in bed three drinks ago», Louis reached for Harry and stroked him gently on his cheek.  
Harry leaned into the touch and shut his eyes. 

«Niall told me you were out with Eleanor today», he mumbled.  
«You still on that? You know there’s nothing there, it’s just for PR, you know that baby», Louis assured him as he started playing with Harry’s hair.  
«Yeah, I guess I just... Fuck», he started and looked desperately at Louis. 

«I wanna be that with you. Out there u’know? Wanna hold your hand and kiss you on the cheek, on the lips. Hug you tight when I know you need it, when you need me Lou», he continued as his thumb traced over Louis’ bottom lip. 

«I know baby, I want that too, fuck, I don’t want anything more, but you know we can’t, we just don’t», he scooted closer and embraced Harry in a tight hug, trying to comfort him.  
He knew Harry took this hard and it broke Louis to see how sad it made his boy. 

«Get your clothes of and join me in bed, yeah? You must be tired, baby», Louis said.  
Harry nodded and started undressing, but didn’t get far ‘cause he was still quite drunk and didn’t manage the buttons on his shirt. 

«Lou...», Louis chuckled and got up to help him getting the buttons open. As he worked on the shirt Harry slowly went to grab Louis’ ass and massage it. 

«Mine.», he grumbled into Louis’ neck. Louis chuckled again, but was aprubtly stopped when one of Harry’s hands travelled up to his throat and tilted Louis’ face up as he squeezed a bit.  
Louis naturally opened his mouth and Harry leaned in. Their lips met in a slow, yet rough kiss. 

«Mine.», he whispered against Louis’ mouth. «All mine. No one’s ever gonna have you like me, not Eleanor, no one», his hands went back to Louis’ ass as he started kissing down his throat.  
Louis whined high in his throat. 

«Please, Daddy», it rolled of his tongue before he knew it was out and didn’t regret it for a second when Harry hissed, his grip tightening and he ground his crotch against Louis’.  
He groaned against Louis’ throat. 

They had played like this a few times before and talked about it, but it was still a new experience for both of them. 

«Yes, princess. Daddy’s gonna take of you, shh», he assured as he caressed Louis on his back onto the bed and hurried to take his own pants of, seeing as Louis was only in his boxers. 

«Fuck, so hard for me already huh? Someone’ eager for Daddy’s cock tonight», he commented as he haunched over Louis.  
«Want you, Daddy. Please, do something», Louis begged as he tried to rut up against Harry.  
«Get on your stomach», Harry commanded. Louis complied easily. 

«There you go. Gonna eat you out now, okay? That okay, baby?» he asked playfully as he made himself comfortable between Louis’ thighs and spread his cheeks apart.  
Louis nodded frantically as he hid his face into the crook of his arm. 

A slap landed on his on his right cheek and he moaned in pleasure, pain and surprise.  
«Use your mouth, Louis», Harry demanded.  
«Daddy, yes, please...» he looked back at Harry with his flushed cheeks and bitten lip, a whine high in his throat. 

He was so innocent and beautiful Harry’s heart skipped a beat. 

Harry didn’t hesitate to dive in and lick a big fat stripe from the balls up to his rim.  
He could hear Louis whining into the pillow, which drove him mad. Louis’ sounds drove Harry absolutely insane. 

He kept circling his rim with his tongue as he massaged his balls with his hand. Louis tried rutting up against the mattress, but stopped when a second slap landed on his left cheek and Harry grumbled a «lie still» between his cheeks.  
«Shit, feels so good, the best», he sighed as Harry continued eating him out.  
A tongue slipped into his ass and Louis struggled to lie still.  
«Daddy please touch my cock, I’m so close», he could feel his orgasm building deep in his gut. 

Harry didn’t touch his cock, but kept tonguing him. «You can fuck yourself on my tongue now, baby», Harry told Louis and not a second later, Louis stared rocking back and fourth on the mattress.  
The sudden friction on his cock and Harry’s tongue in his ass being too much, he came with a cry.

«That’s it baby, so good for me. Breaking apart so beautifully for me», he licked at Louis’ rim as he rode out his orgasm.  
Harry was so hard and leaking, but taking care of Louis was the first priority. 

He came up to Louis and flipped the tired boy around on his back, avoiding the cum-stained part of the sheets.  
«Baby..», he started as he tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair.  
He felt Louis’ hand on his cock. 

«Wanna suck you, Daddy, please..?» he looked up at Harry with the most innocent look in his eyes. Harry was gone for. He bit his lip and nodded as Louis made his way down to Harry’s crotch.  
The boxers went off in a hurry and before Harry knew it there was a warm mouth around his dick. 

«Fuuck baby, not gonna last long. Made me so hard just by eating you out», Harry’s fingers came to tangle in Louis’ hair again as he looked at the sinful boy.

Louis knew how Harry liked his cock sucked, and made Harry come within seconds with a low groan as he clenched his fingers in Louis’ hair.  
«Uuuh, you take it so well, princess», Harry praised as Louis came up next to Harry on the bed. 

«That was really good», Louis admitted after a few seconds.  
«Mm, gonna have to change the sheets though», Harry answered.  
They did so and brushed their teeth in the bathroom before slipping back under the covers. 

Louis cuddled up against Harry and put his head on his chest as his leg slipped between Harry’s. 

«I fucking love you, baby», he sleepily mumbled against Harry’s chest. Harry’s hands tightened around Louis. 

«Love you too, Lou, so much», he answered just as sleepy. 

«I’m gonna be yours, all of me, for however long you’ll have me», Louis said as he snuggled closer to his boy. 

«Forever it is, then», Harry answered with a smile on his lips. 

«Forever it is».

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!! i sure loved writing it, make sure to leave kudos and any comments if u like! 
> 
> if u just wanna talk or smth my tumblr is screamingleo <3


End file.
